Master of All Puppets
by Silver Demon of Wutai
Summary: When Kadaj and his brothers come back to life, they run into Cloud Strife. The Remnants wish to stay with him, but little do they know, Sephiroth is living inside of Kadaj, waiting to get out. Will they be able to stop Sephiroth? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Master of All Puppets

**Here's another story, this one was actually based off an RP, and I think it turned out pretty good. :P**

**Anyway, I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor the characters. Just the story, or whatever. xD**

Chapter One

"Hey," Kadaj whispered over to Yazoo, pointing ahead of him towards another man, a few meters ahead of them. "Is that Big Brother?"

"Looks like him." Yazoo agreed. The blonde hair sticking up every-which-way on the head of the man in front of them, made it pretty hard to not recognize him.

"Let's go see him!" Kadaj said, and then ran up to him, seemingly acting very much like the kid he is on the inside. He then jumped at the blonde. "Hiiiii Nii-san!" He cried out, as Cloud then got knocked over by the boy. Yazoo and Loz came up behind them.

Cloud was surprised from being suddenly knocked down to the ground. "What the hell?" He looked, and saw Kadaj on top of him. "Kadaj, what the hell do you thing you're doing? And get off of me!" He struggled to get the boy off him.

"I just wanted to see you." Kadaj said.

"Kadaj, I think you should get off of him now." Yazoo suggested, and Kadaj got off Cloud, holding a hand out to him.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san." He apologized.

Cloud looked at the hand held out to him for a moment, and then took it, getting up. "It's okay." He said. He then looked at all three brothers, and he noticed just how much they looked like Sephiroth. He looked at each of their eyes, they looked really unique, and he liked them. "What are you guys up to anyway?"

"We're not up to much. Just travelling around, I guess." Kadaj answered, and looked up at his taller brothers who nodded in agreement. "What about you, Nii-san?"

"I just finished a delivery..." Cloud said. He was a bit embarrassed to say it, but said it with as much pride as possible, not letting embarrassment show.

"Isn't that kind of stuff boring to do?" Kadaj asked. "I know I wouldn't want to be a delivery boy..."

"That's you, Kadaj. Not Cloud. Cloud's a different person than you are, you know." Yazoo said.

"But we are the same! In a way, anyways... You know he has Mother's cells in him too."

Cloud stared at Kadaj, just wanting to tell the boy to be quiet. It wasn't his cup of tea to have those cells placed in his bloodstream, but it happened. "It's not the best job in the world, but it's a job."

"So, anyway, where were you heading off before I surprised you?" Kadaj asked.

"Heading back to Tifa's. There's nothing that I really have to do now."

"Can we come with you? We really don't have a place to stay..." Kadaj looked to the ground. "Please?"

Inside, Cloud was freaking out. The remnants wanted to come home with him... He knew if he did, Tifa would most likely shoot him for it, and the kids would run away... But should he let them walk the streets? He thought for a moment. "Alright then... Only for a night though! Then tomorrow, you guys are out. Tifa won't want you three in her house for long, okay?"

"She doesn't like us, does she?" Kadaj asked.

"Probably not, lil' bro. I kinda... Beat her up before..." Loz explained.

"And after all, 'Daj, you did kidnap the children, and took control of them." Yazoo pointed out.

"I don't care! Thanks for letting us stay with you, Nii-san!" Kadaj said.

Cloud was now having a battle with himself, thinking, 'This is a really good idea, Cloud Strife... What are you doing, Moron!' Then there were two Cloud's fighting in his head. Cloud One was having a tantrum, while the other one was saying it's okay. He sighed. "Just... Be good, okay?"

"We will, I promise." Kadaj assured him. "No taking the kids, and taking control of them, no fighting, no breaking stuff, and yadda ya. Yeah, we'll try and behave." The boy looked at Loz and Yazoo, making sure they listened him, and they nodded their heads.

'You retard! How dare you!' Cloud One yelled inside Cloud's head.

'Oh, come on! They just need a place to sleep.' Said Cloud Two.

'They're trouble! They shot you, for crap sakes!' Cloud One fought back.

Kadaj smiled slightly, as though he could just see the battle going on in Cloud's head. "Well, Nii-san, are you going to take us there?" He asked.

'NUUUUU' Cloud One refused.

"Yeah, I will. Just follow me." He said, now taking them to Tifa's.

'hasidfnglrkhgsdlktbaisnfo!' Cloud One flipped out.

'It's okay.' Cloud Two reassured Cloud One.

Cloud was getting annoyed now from the two voices. Not only were they still fighting, but they were acting like 5 year olds... Like one dropped an ice cream cone, and is fine, but the other is just spazzing out.

"Okay!" Kadaj said, and followed closely behind him. As they walked, Sephiroth's form had briefly flickered over Kadaj's. The teen didn't notice, but his brothers did, gasping.

Cloud heard the gasps coming from the brothers, and turned around. "What are you gasping at?"

'Watch your damn back. They might have weapons!' Cloud One said.

'Okay... Seriously... Calm your banana's!' Cloud Two said.

Kadaj frowned. "I didn't gasp at anything..." He turned to face his brothers. "Is something wrong?"

Yazoo shook his head. 'I'll tell you later', he mouthed to Cloud, making sure that Kadaj couldn't see him say that.

Kadaj just stared at his brothers, silently demanding for an answer.

"It was nothing, 'Daj. Don't worry about it." Loz said, and Kadaj just shrugged, and signaled Cloud to keep moving.

Cloud kept walking down the street, wary now. What were they gasping at? And why?

'You're a dumbass... They're going to kill you.' Cloud One said to Cloud.

Kadaj followed him again, also wondering why his brothers had gasped. He hadn't seen anything unusual around to cause such a reaction from them. He knew they weren't telling the truth to him, but he'd figure it out eventually, he hoped.

Cloud still walked, kind of cautious now. Cloud One was getting him good, but Cloud Two kept up the fight pretty well.

'Please Cloud, relax.' Cloud Two said.

'NO. These guys are evil!' Cloud One said.

'They are trying to be good! Give them a chance!' Cloud Two fought back.

"Nii-san, are we almost there?" Kadaj complained. "My head's starting to hurt..." He scowled at he ground, as though it were the ground's fault for it. Yazoo then looked over at Loz, with a worried expression, afraid that it could've been Sephiroth's doing, but Kadaj still had yet to realize it.

Cloud didn't answer him, but kept walking, until the bar came into sight. He then turned around and looked straight at the three silver-haired men. "Be good, and stay quiet!"

'Pffft. Like that's going to happen, dork brain.' Cloud One said.

Kadaj was relived that they had made it, and sat down on the closest seat he could get to, and rested his head on the table trying to get the headache to lessen a bit.

"Yes, Cloud..." Yazoo said quietly, as he went to join his baby brother.

'Awww, look. See, this will be just fine... They aren't Sephiroth, Cloud. They are just used puppets with no one left to turn to. Just give them a chance.' Cloud Two said.

Cloud had to agree... They weren't Sephiroth... But they were meant to be like him, to follow his way of seeing things... Complete destruction... But they did want someone to turn to... 'I'm all they have, now...'

Shortly after entering the bar, Loz looked around the new place Cloud had brought them to, to get used to the new surroundings.

Kadaj gasped, as he heard a voice penetrate his head. An unusual deep male voice, though he felt as though he heard it before. 'No... Leave me alone!' Kadaj thought, angered at the intruding voice.

Cloud noticed the strain on Kadaj's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

'Great! Look! He's going to attack you!' Cloud One shouted.

Kadaj shook his head negatively. "No... I... I hear a voice in my head... A male voice... But I..." Kadaj then let out a strangled scream, as Sephiroth's form continuously flashed over Kadaj's. Kadaj then fought for control over his body, not wanting Sephiroth to take over.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo called out, now worrying over his younger brother. He put a hand on his arm.

'Just fucking great! Told you, dumb bitch!' Cloud One said.

Cloud really wanted to kick the shit out of that voice, but he had to help Kadaj. "Kadaj, remain calm! Don't let him win! You're better then him!" Cloud didn't want to see Sephiroth... Even the mention of the Silver-haired man's name made him mad.

Kadaj clenched his teeth together, as he fought as much as he could to fight off Sephiroth. He didn't want to be taken over by him again. Just going through that once was enough for him, and he didn't want to do it again. He concentrated on trying to push the voice away, so he wouldn't be so tempted to give into the lies it was telling him.

'Cloud! Help him, now! He needs you!' Cloud Two cried at him.

Cloud did what he was told. He grabbed a chair, and sat down next to Kadaj within a couple of seconds. "Okay, Kadaj. Concentrate. You are you. You are Kadaj. That voice is nothing... That voice means nothing. That voice is evil. You are good. You mean something."

Kadaj heard Cloud's voice coming from beside him, and concentrated on that to push Sephiroth away, so he would not take over Kadaj's body... At least, not for now. Once Sephiroth had left his mind, Kadaj fell unconscious, and fell against Cloud.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo's eyes showed fear in them, fear for his little brother, as he pet Kadaj's head. "Thanks for helping him... It means a lot." Yazoo said to Cloud.

Cloud stared down at the unconscious teen against him. "No problem at all." He said, as he picked the teen up, and brought him to a guest room, and layed him on the bed. "Tifa shouldn't mind... And if she does... Well, you guys are staying anyway... Kadaj needs help, doesn't he?"

Yazoo nodded, as he followed Cloud into the guess room. "He does need help... That's the first time that had happened." Yazoo said. His thoughts then wavered for a moment, and thought about Loz. Where was he? "Where's Loz?" He asked, slowly doing a 360, looking for his older brother, not that he'd be in the room anyway.

Cloud stopped dead by the bedside. Loz was missing... No, no, no! "Where is he, Yazoo?"

'Tifa...' Cloud One whispered.

"Fuck..."


	2. Chapter 2

Master of All Puppets

**Okay! so here's the next chapter of awesomeness. :P I dunno if I mentioned this in the last chapter, or not, but this is actually based off an RP, that's pretty awesome. And this is actually turning out to be a really good story.**

**So yeah, besides that... Yeah... I don't really have anything to say, besides that I don't own Final Fantasy, but Square Enix does. **

Chapter Two

Cloud stared down at the unconscious teen against him. "No problem at all." He said, as he picked the teen up, and brought him to a guest room, and layed him on the bed. "Tifa shouldn't mind... And if she does... Well, you guys are staying anyway... Kadaj needs help, doesn't he?"

Yazoo nodded, as he followed Cloud into the guess room. "He does need help... That's the first time that had happened." Yazoo said. His thoughts then wavered for a moment, and thought about Loz. Where was he? "Where's Loz?" He asked, slowly doing a 360, looking for his older brother, not that he'd be in the room anyway.

Cloud stopped dead by the bedside. Loz was missing... No, no, no! "Where is he, Yazoo?"

'Tifa...' Cloud One whispered.

"Fuck..."

"I don't know. I remember him looking around, but I don't know where he went after that." Yazoo explained.

"Shit... Find him!" Yazoo nodded.

"I'll go look for him. Watch over Kadaj for me, will you?" Yazoo asked, as he then left the bedside, and the room, and went in search for Loz.

'Look what you did!' Cloud One scolded. Cloud decided that he needed to find Loz, before something happens... Before something BAD happens. Cloud then took one last look at the unconscious teen, and then he turned around and looked around, trying to find Loz.

'Wow... You're so stupid for even trusting these freaks.' Cloud One said.

'They're not freaks. They just need to stay a night to sleep!' Cloud Two defended.

Yazoo searched all through the home for his older brother. He really hoped that Loz wouldn't wreck anything, because that would be bad. That would end up having them kicked out again, and then they'd have no where to go again...

Loz had walked around the bar, and home, eventually running into Tifa by accident. He looked at her, as she glared back at him, preparing to fight, in case if it came down to one.

"What are you doing here?" Tifa asked, with a sharp tone, glaring at the man.

Loz just looked back at her innocently. "I was just looking around." He said, activating his Duel Hound, just in case. Then again, one can never be too careful.

"Loading up, eh? Get out, and there will be no trouble." Tifa then went into a fighting stance.

"We're allowed here... Brother even said so." Loz said, going into a fighting stance aswell.

"Loz!" Yazoo called out, his voice carrying over to the two readying to fight. He eventually ran into them. "Loz! Don't be causing trouble!" He scolded him.

"You're both here?" She growled at them, getting ready to fight. "Get out!" She then shrieked.

Cloud had heard that shriek of outrage, and stopped in his tracks. "Oh no..."

"No, Tifa, listen! We're not the same as we might used to be. We're different now!" Yazoo said, trying to explain everything. "Cloud had said we could stay here... Kadaj is possibly sick. Sephiroth tried to take over his body, and we really need a place to stay, so..." He said.

"Kadaj is sick?" Loz asked. That had scared him a bit. He wasn't there, when that happened to Kadaj...

Tifa stood in her stance, staring at the two unwanted silver-haired boys. She wanted them out, with no question asked. "Where's Cloud?"

Cloud had started running towards the commotion, and ran right into the room. "Oh god, Stop! No, no!"

"Cloud! Please, make her believe us, and let us stay! We don't have anywhere to go. Before we found you, we were just living on the streets, and everything..." Yazoo pleaded, as soon as Cloud had come through the door.

"Tifa..." Cloud looked like he was ready to get abused. He was expecting something from Tifa... Anything.

"Cloud... How can you let them in our house, after all they did? Get them out!" Tifa demanded.

"Tifa, I can't. Please, Tifa, I will keep them in one room, and make sure they won't do anything stupid. Tifa, Kadaj is sick. If we kick him out, Sephiroth could take over his body..." Cloud begged.

"It's true, Tifa. Sephiroth very nearly took over Kadaj's body... If it wasn't for Cloud, Sephiroth would've been on the loose once again, and Kadaj would possibly be gone forever... And we were just reborn too..." Yazoo said. To Loz, the thought of Kadaj disappearing scared him. He just hoped that the youngest would be okay.

All Tifa could do was stare at Cloud in shock. The thought of him helping these three demons made her shiver. "Fine... You can stay. No going anywhere near me, or the kids, and stay in one room... I don't want any of you near my sight." She pointed her index finger towards the way they came from. "No, get out of my sight."

"Thank you, Tifa... Alright, go. Both of you. Back to the room Kadaj is in." Cloud said.

Yazoo sighed. "Alright then..." He started walking towards the door. "Come on, Loz." He said to him, and then headed to Kadaj's room. He thought to himself that it wasn't fair how they were treating them, but he knew they deserved it. He knew they had to earn Cloud and Tifa's trust, before they could have freedom in the house.

Yazoo walked over to Kadaj's beside, and watched him, as Loz came up beside him. "So... What exactly happened to him?" He asked.

Cloud watched them leave, and then turned to Tifa. "Tifa, thank you. I know, it's hard and bad to ask for this, but I need to. I can't let them loose out there."

Tifa was too furious, to even say anything. She hated the fact that Cloud let them in her house with the kids here, and her here, putting them all in high risk of danger. "It's okay." She lied, after a minute. "Just keep an eye on them."

"Okay. I promise I will." Cloud said, with as much honesty as he could. He turned and walked towards the room he came from, and looked in the crack of the door to see Loz and Yazoo watching their brother. Feeling a pit in the bottom of his stomach, he actually feels bad for them all. They're so used, and so deserted... Just like him.

"Just shortly after you left, Kadaj got attacked by Sephiroth... He almost fell to him, but Cloud stopped him." Yazoo explained the whole story of what happened.

Loz nodded, and looked over at the youngest. "Why is it always him who suffers the most?" He questioned, and Yazoo shook his head.

"I don't know, Loz."

Cloud couldn't help but think to himself, "Why is it always Kadaj?" Is it because he's the youngest? There's not reason at all. It's pretty unfair. Cloud couldn't take it anymore, and he turned away from the room, and headed for the bar, and sat on the a stool sitting in silence. The voices had stopped for now... All but one.

'You now see the suffering within his heart? Time to be the hero, and save him from that darkness. You were a puppet once, and he is now. Time to cut the strings.'


	3. Chapter 3

Master of All Puppets

Master of All Puppets

**Alright. So, here's the next chapter!**

**I do realize, that Cloud is a little OOC, but just deal with it. **

**So, the story is finally getting pretty interesting, eh? It gets way better after this chapter. Please R&R. I love getting reviews.**

**Anyway, I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or it's characters. Square Enix does. The story idea only belongs to me, and Sarah. **

Chapter Three

Loz nodded, and looked over at the youngest. "Why is it always him who suffers the most?" He questioned, and Yazoo shook his head.

"I don't know, Loz..."

Cloud couldn't help but think to himself, "Why is it always Kadaj?" Is it because he's the youngest? There's no reason at all. It's pretty unfair. Cloud couldn't take it anymore, and turned away from the room, heading to the bar and sat on a stool. He sat in silence, the voices having stopped for now, all except one.

'You now see the suffering within his heart? Time to be the hero, and save him from that Darkness. You were a puppet once and he is now. Time to cut the strings.' Cloud Two said.

Kadaj was laying motionless on the bed, but inside, he was squirming with fear. Though unconscious, he was able to feel Sephiroth's pull, trying to get him to fall to him. No, he wouldn't let that happen... It'd be fatal to him, and it's bad enough that it's already happened to him before.

Yazoo stared at the youngest, pondering on the question Loz had asked. Why was it Kadaj, and not him or Loz?

Cloud felt a sudden shock. He got up, and tried to make it to the room, Kadaj and his brothers were in, but he was too late. Everything went dark, and he went crashing down. He fainted into the blackness that wanted to swallow him whole.

The image of Sephiroth appeared in Kadaj's mind, walking closer to him. His image getting clearer with every step he took. Kadaj found himself becoming frightened of the man he saw in front of him. He tried backing away, only to be held on the spot. He couldn't move. He saw Sephiroth's evil smirk slowly forming on his face. He only spoke 6 words.

"It won't be long, my Puppet."

Kadaj woke up suddenly, but he didn't know why. He couldn't remember what caused him to wake up, but something scared him, because he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kadaj, are you alright?" Came Yazoo's question. Kadaj looked over at him with unfocused eyes. He nodded slowly, but Yazoo knew he was far from alright. Loz had already gone to hug the younger, to let him know that his older brothers were there for him.

Cloud kept on falling into the darkness, he couldn't scream. No sound escaped. Then, he suddenly landed with a crash. He layed on his side in shock at what was happening. What's going on? Then it happened.

A show curtain opened up, and showed two puppets with faces he knew. The one puppet was silver haired and his face was unreal, like he wasn't sure what was happening. The other puppet was blonde, with a frown upon his face, and a single tear running down his cheek. It was him...

Cloud layed there, watching. The out of nowhere, his body got heavy again, and he was crushed into the floor, face and all. He saw the puppets dancing, and then they started fighting. Red streamers surrounded their path, the more they fought. It was madness, and Cloud had to see who was doing this. Cloud looked up as high as he could, and a big shadow appeared, holding to strings to his and Kadaj's hearts.

Sephiroth...

Cloud lied on the ground, in absolute fear. He wanted this to end. "N-no! Stop! Stop this now!" Sephiroth noticed him, and dropped the puppets. Cloud felt it. His side started to hurt the way the Marionette landed. Sephiroth came over to Cloud, and picked him up. "No, Sephiroth, don't!" His evil smile appeared. He dropped Cloud, and he started falling again. The last thing he saw was the smile of the devil, then he woke.

"Kadaj," Yazoo took the teen's hand. "Do you remember what happened?" Kadaj looked over at the ground, still shaking quite a bit, but he was calming down with his brother hugging him, and he didn't dare push him away. He needed his brothers. Possibly more than they needed him. Then he looked up at Yazoo.

"I... I think I remember bits and pieces, but not all of it." Kadaj explained.

"Well, what parts do you remember, Kadaj?" Yazoo asked, tightly holding onto the youngest's hand, while Loz pet the teen's hair, which was an effective way to calm him down.

"Well... I remember... I remember there being a voice, that was none of yours, or Nii-san's, and...

And..." Kadaj sighed, and rested his head on Loz's shoulder. "I don't know... I can't remember!"

"It's okay, Kadaj." Yazoo said. "It was Sephiroth... Sephiroth attacked you. It seems that he's most likely living inside you, wanting out..." He explained. "And we don't want that to happen... We can't let it happen." Kadaj looked towards the ground again.

"Sephiroth's... He's inside me?" Kadaj asked in disbelief? "No... He can't be!" He really didn't want this to be happening. If Sephiroth takes over, what would happen to him?

Cloud woke with a fright. His body was shaking. He lied on the cold floor, gasping to catch his breath. He had no clue what just happened, but he was terrified, and he needed to do something about it, but he just lied on the floor motionless, like he lost the will to move.

Cloud wanted to move, but he couldn't. He was frozen in shock and fear.

"S-someone... H-help me... Please..." He said.

Yazoo shook his head. "I know, it's hard to believe, but I think that's the case... All we can do for now, is keep fighting him off." He said. Kadaj shut his eyes tightly, fighting off tears, and then Loz hugged him, and Yazoo soon followed suit.

'Look what happened... You're on the floor, about to cry. How could it get any worse? Give up already.' Cloud One said.

Cloud wanted to cry, but he knew if he did, it would be a pathetic way to leave this planet and with Sephiroth on the loose, it wasn't going to happen. He needed to speak up.

"Someone... Please, help me!" He raised his voice a little louder.

Kadaj sighed shakily, and opened his eyes, when Yazoo got up suddenly. He looked up at him questioningly.

"One second." Yazoo said to the youngest, and left the room. He had picked up what Cloud said, and it sounded like he was in trouble. He walked into the bar, and found Cloud laying on the ground, and came over to him. "Cloud, are you okay?" He asked, as he knelt down beside him.

"Help me..." Cloud gasped out, starting to lose his vision. "He... He's here."


	4. Chapter 4

Master of All Puppets

**Yay! A new chapter! I freaken love this story, seriously... **** I'd love it if you guys read and review! I love reviews!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. Only my cousin and I own the story.**

Chapter Four

Kadaj sighed shakily, and opened his eyes, when Yazoo got up suddenly. He looked up at him questioningly.

"One second." Yazoo said to the youngest, and left the room. He had picked up what Cloud said, and it sounded like he was in trouble. He walked into the bar, and found Cloud laying on the ground, and came over to him. "Cloud, are you okay?" He asked, as he knelt down beside him.

"Help me..." Cloud gasped out, starting to lose his vision. "He... He's here." He barely even knew what he was saying.

Yazoo growled quietly. He knew exactly who Cloud was talking about. He picked up the blonde swordsman, and brought him into the room with his brothers. He motioned for Kadaj and Loz to make room for Cloud.

"What's wrong with Nii-san?" Kadaj asked, as Yazoo put Cloud down.

"Sephiroth..."

"Sephiroth attacked him too?" He asked.

As Cloud was placed beside Kadaj, he groaned in pain. His side was killing him. All he wanted to do was shut his eyes, and pass out, but the darkness was too much for him to take now.

Kadaj looked at Cloud. To him, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one who had to suffer, but he also thought that it would've been better, if no one else had to go through what he was going through. "Nii-san, wake up..." Kadaj said.

Cloud heard Kadaj, but didn't want to answer. He knew they were both ready for despair, for their end was about to come. Cloud didn't even know what to say to the three boys... "Oh, I saw me and your younger brother on strings, and blood was getting shed." That would only cause panic. Cloud turned his head to face cat-like eyes. It still startled him how much it reminded him of Sephiroth, but he still had to stare.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Kadaj asked. At that very same moment he asked that, he had the sudden urge to kill the blonde, since he was defenseless and weak in front of him. He resisted though. Wait... Why did he want to kill him? He would never want to hurt Cloud... He suddenly feared himself. It had to have been Sephiroth. He started shaking again.

Cloud saw something in Kadaj's eyes, that made him shiver. No, this can't be happening! He saw bloodlust! He also started shaking in fear. "I'm... I don't know."

Kadaj shook his head. He kept seeing visions of Cloud being attacked by someone, who he didn't know, but had a feeling over who it was.

The unknown person was stabbing Cloud a million times, not hesistating once. Then the unknown person was killing people, as a town was burning to the ground. The visions kept on coming, and Kadaj was shaking uncontrollably again. He didn't want to kill Cloud, even though he wanted to. No, that couldn't have been him just thinking that... Sephiroth was invading his mind, and making him think things that he'd never think about...

Cloud saw Kadaj shake rapidly in fear. He was seeing something no one else could. This is terrible. Cloud wanted to just kill the kid, and get it over with. Why is this happening?

"Kadaj, stop that right now..." He whispered. Kadaj looked at Cloud, and gripped onto Loz, in fear that he'd try to kill him. Yazoo started to stroke the boy's hair, while Loz held onto him aswell.

"I... I'm sorry..." He said, his shaking soon ceasing.

Cloud sighed. At least they could tell what the other was thinking...

'He's going to kill you, you know it, dumb ass. They all know.' Cloud One said.

'Seriously. No, this isn't right. We all need to find a way to stop Sephiroth!' Cloud Two replied.

'KILL HIM!' Cloud One yelled.

Cloud wanted to die. These voices wouldn't stop. Not only his, but he feared he was being contolled aswell. "It's... Okay." He just stared deep into those cat-like eyes, expecting Him to appear. Somewhere deep down, He was there.

Kadaj really didn't want this to be happening to him. He wished that he and his brothers weren't brought back, because that only caused him to suffer, with Sephiroth in him, trying to get out so he could take over the planet once again. He closed his eyes again, and leaned against Loz, trying to clear his mind.

"We need to do something." Cloud said. "We need this to stop, before he has total control." It was true. If sephiroth had total control, they might as well say bye to the whole planet right now.

Kadaj feared what they would have to do to him, just to get rid of Sephiroth. He feared that he'd have to die again, and he was afraid of that. He then buried his face into Loz's chest.

"We do... But how?" Yazoo asked.

"I don't know..." He saw Kadaj burying into Loz's chest, and he knew he was thinking he would have to be killed. "No, Kadaj... No, we're not going to kill you. He's in... Me... Too." It took all the strength he had to confess to that. "If you have to die, I have to, too."

Kadaj nodded, and pulled away from Loz slightly, and then looked at Cloud. "But... He's trying to take over my body... How are we suppose to kill him then, if you won't kill me?" He asked. He didn't want to die, but if it was to save everyone, he'd do it, even though he's afraid of death. "What would we do, if he does take over my body?"

"Kadaj... Please, try and not think about this too much. I promise you, it won't happen yet." Yazoo assured him. "So, just don't think about it, and let us do the thinking, please brother." Kadaj nodded slowly again.

"Okay then..."

Cloud thought this was insane. All he did was deliver a package this morning, and all this happens... Bull is what it is. "I don't know what we'd do if he took over, but... I saw what might happen." He didn't want to tell the story, but he eventually had to.

Yazoo sighed. "Kadaj, you should get some sleep, okay?" He said.

Kadaj nodded, and shifted slightly, and layed against Loz, and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Sephiroth took over... He'd most likely die again, just as he did the previous time. Loz wrapped his arms around the younger, keeping him close, in fear that Sephiroth might take over the boy when he's sleeping.

Cloud looked at the three. They were so close, that it kinda scared him. Kadaj wasn't alone like he was... He would have his brothers. But who did Cloud have... To hold him like that? No one, now...

Yazoo sighed again. "I really hope Sephiroth doesn't try to take him over anytime soon... I don't want Kadaj to disappear on us..." He said, gazing at the now sleeping boy.

Loz held him a bit tighter. "How is Sephiroth inside him anyways?"

"I have no idea, but he's in both of us, and we need to stop him anyway possible." Cloud sounded so serious, he scared himself.

"I don't know either, Loz." Yazoo said. "But that's the question... How are we going to stop him? We just... We just can't!" Yazoo sounded frustrated. He wanted to help Cloud and his baby brother so badly, but he just didn't know how.

"There could be one way, but it's crazy and it would hurt your brother, and hurt me..." Cloud didn't want it to go this way, but it had to.

"What would that be then?" Yazoo asked.

"Let Sephiroth take over..."

Yazoo became silent. He began to think it over. If they let Sephiroth out, he'll takve over the planet, and there was a chance that they wouldn't be able to stop him. If they just kept him held back, Kadaj would only have to suffer more... But either way, Kadaj might have to die, and that was something Yazoo really wanted to avoid. "I... I don't know, Cloud."

"It's either that, or Kadaj and me will suffer and probably die from that. Either way, it's all the same." Cloud stared at the two of them. He was dead serious, putting himself at risk like this, and Kadaj. "Think about it, okay?"

Yazoo nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but... Kadaj would have to die either way, wouldn't he?" Yazoo asked.

Cloud didn't want to answer, but what choice did he have? "Yes, he probably would die either way. It depends if he has enough strength left after we defeat Sephiroth."

"Well... We can only hope he does." Yazoo said. Loz looked as though was was going to cry at this, but he kept the tears held back. "Don't worry, Loz... 'Daj will be alright..." He said, even though he wasn't too sure of it himself.

"We can only hope." Cloud was kinda becoming unsure the more he thought about it, but it had to be done... Whether they liked it or not.

Yazoo gazed at the youngest again. He was worried for him. A part of him wished that it was he who had to suffer, and another part said that Kadaj was born to be the one who suffered the most. He really wished they were able to live normal lives, and possibly not even be Remnants of Sephiroth...

Kadaj then shifted a bit, and opened his eyes again, and cast them downwards. He had heard everything they were talking about, and it scared him, knowing he might have to let Sephiroth loose.

Cloud didn't want it to be this way, but it had to be done. "Well, when Kadaj gets up, it will be his choice." As he got up, he looked at the teen in pain.

Kadaj shifted again, and looked up towards Cloud. "I... I heard what you guys were saying... I really don't want Sephiroth to take over, but..." Kadaj sighed, and looked up towards the ceiling.

"It's okay, Kadaj. You don't have to decide right now." Yazoo said.

Cloud looked straight at him. "It's okay, Kadaj. It's just a suggestion."

'You should just let him suffer.' Cloud One harshly said.

'No, then you will.' Cloud Two retorted.

"If we want him gone, maybe this is the only way to break free..." Cloud said mentally to the two voices.

Kadaj sighed, and then cuddled closer to Loz. He just didn't want to think about what would happen to him if Sephiroth did take over.

"You can't fight me off forever, my Puppet." Said a male voice, and Kadaj's eyes went wide, as he pulled away from Loz. He had sensed His presence a little while after he said that, but then it faded away.

Cloud knew right away what happened. "Kadaj, you can't do this forever..." Cloud wished it didn't have to happen, but it had to. "When you're ready, let him go." He said in such a low voice, he could barely hear himself.

"I know... I just... I just don't want to die again!" Kadaj said, and clutched onto Loz again, and Loz held him again.

"We know, brother. We won't let you die, we promise." Yazoo said, taking his brother's hand and squeezing tightly.

Kadaj hung his head low. He really didn't want to do this... He hated not being in control of himself, and with letting Sephiroth out, he'll lose that control, until Sephiroth's done with him. He sighed.

"I promise I will try and not do such bad harm to destroy you." Cloud didn't want to see these three get split up.

"Okay..." Kadaj finally agreed.

"Good boy. Now, give yourself to me, Puppet." Sephiroth said to Kadaj, and Kadaj just let himself be pulled away. He was then slowly transforming into Sephiroth, and the pain of it was unbearable to him. Loz had long let go of Kadaj, and just watched what was happening to the youngest.

Cloud stared at him in horror.

'Oh shit! Look what you've done now!' Cloud One scolded.

'Go grab your sword! Go!' Cloud Two yelled at him.

Cloud did what he was told. He ran for the door, but felt something slowing him down. He then ran down the hall, and to his room, and found his sword.

Yazoo and Loz both got their weapons out, and pointed them at Kadaj who was still transforming into Sephiroth. His hair grew longer, and he got taller. Even a wing came out of his right shoulder.

Soon enough, Sephiroth appeared before their eyes.

**Poor Kadaj... I feel so bad for him... Sephiroth finally took over...**

**I wonder who'll win the battle... But yeah, the battle starts the next chapter, and will prolly go on for a couple of chapters. It's really long. My cousin and I spent two days RPing the battle, so hopefully it's worth while.**


	5. Chapter 5

Master of All Puppets

Chapter Five

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, or it's characters in anyway. Square Enix does. However, my cousin and I do own the story/plot thing.**

'Go grab your sword! Go!' Cloud Two yelled at him.

Cloud did what he was told. He ran for the door, but felt something slowing him down. He then ran down the hall, and to his room, and found his sword.

Yazoo and Loz both got their weapons out, and pointed them at Kadaj who was still transforming into Sephiroth. His hair grew longer, and he got taller. Even a wing came out of his right shoulder.

Soon enough, Sephiroth appeared before their eyes.

Cloud ran back down the hall, and into the room. When he saw Sephiroth, his heart nearly stopped from fear. "S-Sephiroth..."

"So, we meet again, Cloud." Sephiroth smiled at him, and made his way past them, as though they weren't the enemy.

"Sephiroth! You're not going anywhere!" Yazoo said to him, and walked towards him with his gun raised, and pointed towards his head. Sephiroth turned around to face him.

"You dare try and stop me, Remnant?" He spat the last word.

Cloud knew this won't turn out good. All three of them are toast. He was injured, and the other two will never be as strong as Sephiroth.

Yazoo glared up at him, and Sephiroth scoffed, and turned away, walking out the door of the house, not looking back to see if the three were following him. Right after he left, he took to the sky, and flew off.

"What the hell was that...?" Cloud stood there, and dropped the point of his sword to the ground. "He just left... What the hell just happened?"

"Cloud! We have to go stop him!" Yazoo said, ignoring his question, pointing towards the door. He couldn't let Sephiroth get away, not with Kadaj possibly somewhere trapped in his body. Loz was already on his way towards teh door, just seeing Sephiroth fly away, before he just became a speck in the sky.

"Let's go!" Cloud booked it out of the door in a flash, and jumped on Fenrir, and waited for Yazoo. He's out there... Cloud wanted to mentally beat himself up, but his voice was doing that for him.

'Wow! Look what you did, you fucking retard! Now the world is at stake, you dumb ass!' Cloud One said.

Sephiroth was flying over the town of Edge, and caused a part of it to burst into flames from his fire materia. He laughed in an evil manner, and flew down towards the madness, landing on the ground, Masamune appearing in his hands.

Yazoo came shortly after Loz, and got on Fenrir, sitting behind Cloud, and looked over at Loz in an apologetic way.

"There's only room for two." Cloud said to Loz. He knew this was pretty pathetic, taking the time to make bike seating plans, when they should already be going after Sephiroth.

Yazoo held onto Cloud, as he sped off, knowing Loz would catch up soon enough.

Sephiroth walked around the burning area, enjoying the screams, and threats he was receiving from people that remembered him. He had easily cut them down, and ended their lives, bathing in their blood that started to cover him, and his sword.

Cloud sped up, turning corners, until he saw smoke spreading through the streets. He turned another sharp turn and up ahead, the town in Edge was on fire. "No... NO!" He sped Fenrir up towards the screams of terror.

Yazoo looked around. He didn't doubt that it was Sephiroth who caused this. As they went further into the area, they were able to see dead bodies laying around the streets. Yazoo shook his head. Of course Sephiroth would do this, so it shouldn't have surprised him. Then again, he and his brother had to kill a few people aswell, to be able to find out who they thought was their Mother.

Cloud was ready to pass out. The memories started sinking in, and his hometown came into view. The town was no longer Edge, but Nibelhiem. He started shaking in rage. He was going insane! This is what Sephiroth wanted. he wanted Cloud to be furious with blind rage, and kill.

Sephiroth continued to walk around the area, and slaughter people. He enjoyed doing this. Less people to get in his way, when he tries to take over the world, and this time, he was NOT going to let Cloud win.

Cloud started speeding through flames, trying to avoid bodies. He couldn't believe Sephiroth could do this much damage in such a short time. He's a monster!

Yazoo hoped they were near Sephiroth. He was looking forwards to the fight with Sephiroth, just so they could save Kadaj from his hold. Loz wasn't very far behind Cloud and Yazoo, since he was using his haste materia, but he couldn't help but feel sick at all the things he saw. Bodies laying everywhere, some without arms, or legs, or a head, which would be found not to far from their bodies. It was a sick sight to see.

Cloud finally saw him. He was walking like there was no problem at all, and it pissed him off. Cloud put Fenrir at it's maximum speed, and got his sword out, speeding towards Sephiroth, full of rage.

Sephiroth turned around, and saw Cloud speeding towards him. He showed no fear whatsoever, as he raised his sword.

Yazoo, once he felt they were close enough, jumped off of Fenrir, and into the sky, and started to shoot at Sephiroth, who managed to block all the bullets flying towards him.

Cloud pointed his sword forward, and did a battle cry, screaming up at the heavens for his hometown, his mom, and everyone that has suffered from the destruction Sephiroth had done.

**Wow... What a really short chapter... xD I promise the next one will be longer. And, the fight with Sephy has finally began! **

**Seriously... It's been killing me to type it up... It's murder, I swear. xD**

**Anyway, yeah. Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy!**


End file.
